


Helluva Boss: Big Changes

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Birth, Blitzo is Bad at Feelings (Helluva Boss), Caring Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Character Development, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Not too sure about tags, Other, Parent Blitzo (Helluva Boss), labor, plan goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: Blitzo and Moxxie are both pregnant about to start new Chapters in their lives soon they both plan to go on maternity leave together but Blitzo gets a new call of a client offering a ton of money to kill a large group of people, Blotzo decides to take the call and go on one last killing spree for the money but goes wrong.
Relationships: Blitzo & Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Helluva Boss: Big Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I miss doing Mpreg fanfics but i kind of lost motivation with Undertale but i was thinking a lot with Helluva Boss and i wanted to do a little fun with them i never seen any Mpreg ideas with Helluva Boss so far so i thought i'd be the first maybe so i hope you enjoy.

The Immediate Murder Professionals was a pretty shitty company when it first started, Blitzo the boss of the founder of the company put way too much heart and soul on this project, spent too much money on it, torturing his employees Moxxie and Millie after work hours, but it slowly got better with time, still not the best company and not so rich yet but things changed between the 3 Imps and loona the Hellhound. With recent calls from Ms. Mayberry, Stolas offering them money to be his bodyguards and with the spree of Spring break things were going pretty good making pretty good money still need more improvement but are on the right track. 

But one day changed everything, Moxxie and Millie the happy couple after long talking the two decided to have a baby, but there was a problem so after numerous doctor visits they confirmed that Millie will have a high chance of miscarriage her body might not really handle the birthing process, sad about it Moxxie told Blitzo about this Blitzo suggested adoption or Surrogacy Moxxie wasn't too happy with either of those ideas. 

Adoption and Surrogacy is both very expensive and Moxxie didn't really like the idea of someone else carrying their baby, So Blitzo then had another idea, he Contacted Stolas who might have a better idea, Stolas does lots of type of magic so he thinks Stolas might have an idea and he sure did. Stolas knows how to make many kinds of potions, so Stolas had the idea of giving Moxxie a temporary artificial womb from a potion he can brew so Moxxie can have the ability to carry a baby instead that way, they won't have to adopt or spend money on surrogacy or artificial insemination. 

Moxxie thought it was a good idea but was a bit nervous with going through all that pregnancy crap but Millie reassured him that she'll be there every step of the way and Blitzo offered help as well Moxxie felt a lot better and warmed up to the idea and went with it and that's how Moxxie got pregnant instead of Millie it worked perfectly the potion worked and the couple were ectatic. 

Then about a week later when the full moon was about to rise that was Blitzo's call to have a night with Stolas to dick him and get the book like the deal he made with Stolas to keep using the book, it was just like it always was but this time it took a turn for the worst. Stolas and Blitzo had some drinks and then got super drunk and had the best night of their lives on the bed but when Stolas dicked Blitzo this time that's when it happened. 

After Blitzo went home with the book he began to feel sick and dizzy probably just the orgasm but two weeks later Blitzo was puking in the morning which is something he never does Blitzo decides to contact Stolas. 

"Oh Blitzy! my my you never usually call me do you want something?" Stolas asks in that stupid slutty voice Blitzo furrows his brows "Yes i want some answers look, just now i puked and i haven't eaten much just corn chips in my bed last night nothing else but i puked like a dump truck dumping its shit in the dump something is wrong and i want to know what caused this" Blitzo says annoyingly.

Stolas just smiles but gets confused for a moment happening shortly after their sex night something must be off so Stolas tries to think of something.

"Well i was gonna say food poisoning but if you just ate corn chips that's not really enough, last time i had food poisoning was when i was eating fish and goat head during a family outing i guess i can check the bed we fu**ed on maybe their might be a clue to something" Stolas says

"Okay stay on the line so can tell me immediately" Blitzo says sternly Stolas who just loves his voice and playing hard to get attitude gets to it Stolas places the phone down and checks the bed, Stolas had work to do so he didn't have time to change all of the bed just the sheets so the pillows were still covered in dry cum and feathers the smell of Blitzo was still there making Stolas shiver so Stolas checks under the bed, just dust and dead flies. 

Then he looks at the nightstand on the right of the bed he sees it still littered with wine bottles, shot glasses and glass cups Stolas takes a look and then he gasps he sees a small bottle empty it has a long narrow tube for drinking it ends with a sphere seeing the paper taped to it he picks it up turns it and reads the label. that's when his blood runs cold.

The Label said "TEMPORARY WOMB" it was the potion that he brewed for Moxxie Stolas shakes and then looks to the phone knowing Blitzo wants answers he picks up the phone and tries to speak

"So ugh...Blitzy" Stolas says voice shaky and full of nervousness Blitzo raises an eyebrow "Stolas did you find a clue?" Blitzo asks

"Ugh i'm not fully sure but i think i did find something" Stolas says grip firm on the phone eyes frowning in shame as he looks at the empty potion bottle again. 

"So what is it" Blitzo starts

"Do you remember what drinks we had last night?" Stolas asks Blitzo gets confused but answers "Well yes mostly Red wine and Whiskey well i did remember some more but i can't remember i was so hammered that night" Blitzo answers. 

"So i checked the bottles and...a...and" Stolas lost his voice feeling sick to his stomach and his heart racing Stolas closes his eyes.

"Stolas why did you stop?" Blitzo asks voice getting more concerned with each word.

"I...i'm so sorry Blitzy but i found one of the bottles i think you drank it said "ARTIFICIAL WOMB" the potion i made for Moxxie i think you drank it by accident and i...." Stolas loses it and starts shaking feeling numb and faint.

Blitzo's eyes widen, looking at nothing then when his mind comes through it gets a little ugly.

Blitzo was furious, he might be pregnant this is bad Blitzo already has a daughter weather she likes him or not Blitzo felt like he didn't need another, Stolas apologised non stop the pair meet in person and have a long talk. Which was a very good and memorable talk for the both of them. 

Stolas explains it was a complete accident Blitzo really is pregnant after Stolas used a stethoscope to hear there is a second heartbeat, both don't know how to process this, but with this long talk a massive change occurred Stolas offered to make another potion to terminate the pregnancy which at First Blitzo did agree with it, but then quickly changes his mind when he couldn't do it this was his child his flesh and blood he loved Loona but he just couldn't thinking it'll rip a hole inside Blitzo which we'll never fill up. 

Blitzo felt differnet a mix of anger but then something else something he never felt before Stolas tells him he'll support whatever Blitzo decides Stolas was very supportive and taking full responsibility but this could affect his marriage and reputation. 

"No Blitzy, i don't care about what they think of me i wasn't very happy with my place in the throne and Stella is just a mess she's awful the only good thing that came out of this mess was my daughter Octavia i love you Blitzy i always have" Stolas says those works hit Blitzo like a tidal wave all this time he thought Stolas only loved his body. 

"Wait you love me?" Blitzo says

"Of course i do ever since we first met i knew you were the one i can't put into words what i feel for you, even though i do want this child Blitzy this child maybe an accident but its not an assigned pregnancy like with Octavia but your the one carrying it Blitzy i'll let you decide what you want to do." Stolas says despite wanting it he doesn't want Blito to feel like he has no choice Stolas was willing to give up his thoughts and feeling for Blitzo.

After a long talk Blitzo decides to let it live and keep it Stolas feeling like this is an escape he wants to leave Stella take Octavia with him and form a new life with who he really loves. 

\----------------------------

Time passes Stolas and Octavia are forming a new life in the Empire Stella had been banished and Octavia which is so surprised at this but is happy her parents aren't fighting and Stolas is truly becoming a better man. 

A few Weeks pass and Blitzo decides to announce his pregnancy to his Moxxie and Millie and Loona, all four were gathered at the office for a meeting but not for any work plans to announce Blitzo's pregnancy so after he tells them all, there was silence all three demons were shocked wide eyed mouth gaped open the first to break the silence was Moxxie.

"Sir...please tell me this is a joke?" he asks with slightly bloodshot eyes Blitzo just looks away for a second "I'm not Moxxie i can prove it here use this stethoscope" Blitzo hands it to Moxxie, Moxxie then blushes when Blitzo lifts his shirt up a bit. 

"Eww Sir do i have too?" Moxxie asks in embarrassment "You asked for it Moxxie you don't believe me now the two of us are pregnant go ahead i see you let Millie do it what's wrong doing it to me?" Blitzo asks smiling 

Moxxie just slaps his hand on his forehead he lets Millie do it because its what couples do when their expecting its normal doing it to your boss feels weird Moxxie just grumbles not in the mood to fight he puts on the stethoscope and places the cold end on Blitzo's stomach Moxxie moves it a bit lower and then he hears it, the heartbeat it was tiny it was the same like his Moxxie moves the stethoscope out and takes it off with a shocked face.

"He's not joking you guys" Moxxie says Millie and Loona eyes widen even more Millie gets up her seat and smiles "Oh Blitzo congrats now were gonna have two kids to expect" Millie smiles congratulating Blitzo Lonna was still in her seat shocked.

"Loona" Blitzo says worryingly Loona struggled to work her brain again "I...I...Blitzo just..." Loona couldn't continue she needed some space she decided to leave the office "I need a beer" she says before leaving. 

The Three Imps were a little nervous Blitzo especially he knows this is bizarre but he has a feeling something is off. 

He was right when he found Loona sitting in her desk chugging beer cans, but she looked upset Blitzo decides to have a talk with her Loona admits she was upset because despite not wanting to really show it she does love Blitzo and does see him as her father but with him now having his own child she feels replaced and she loved having Blitzo all to herself but now has to share her father. 

Loona broke down in tears Blitzo's eyes watered and he hugs Loona telling her she won't ever be replaced and that Loona is his child Blitzo and Loona hugged and talked it out Blitzo tells her his love for her we'll never change and that she'll always be a part of him.

Loona still felt hurt but needed some time But she does feel a bit better just needs some time to prepare for this big change. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Months have now passed Both Moxxie and Blitzo's pregnancies have all been 'fun' for them they both still worked sometimes when they both had morning sickness they would puke in the same toilet or sometimes out the window when they couldn't make it at least they didn't feel alone when they were suffering discomfort one time Loona caught Moxxie and Blitzo taking turns rubbing their bellies and exchanging back rubs it was cute Loona had to take a photo more like a 1000 and post them on her Instagram.

It appeared to be going pretty well Blitzo and Stolas decide to make their relationship official and they eloped. Blitzo was getting happier truly feeling loved but still wants to feel loved from his employees one day he still is a bit of a bitch at times but wants to work on that.

Then after about 8 Months Blitzo and Moxxie were very far along in their pregnancies both were pretty huge Moxxie especially cuz he's shorter than Blitzo his belly is a bit larger good thing none of them are having twins both are each carrying just one baby but both decided not to know the genders yet they wanted them to be a surprise.

Blitzo has now settled in moving into the palace with Stolas and Octavia it was going well for Blitzo he got to see a beautiful nursery Stolas had made for the new arrival it was pretty fancy it was moon themed it had a nice crib, bassinet, changing table with tall bars night sky painted walls with galaxy backgrounds it was perfect but then Blitzo started thinking about how Moxxie and Millie are doing as well he then remembered seeing their nursery it was a little dreary. 

cuz They live in a small apartment the room they made for the nursery was pretty small and cramped, some time ago when he came to visit them they showed him their nursery it wasn't terrible just a bit miserable looking the room was small they did have a crib and changing table but they were used and old they had to get cheap stuff cuz they don't have a lot of money just enough to have a roof and food.

But with a child on the way its very hard to prepare at times there were only a few toys the stuffed thing Millie won when they were at Loo Loo Land she saved it for the baby and the other toys were Moxxie's so they were a bit beat up. 

Blitzo felt pretty bad since his child we'll get a lot of luxury while Moxxie and Millie's child won't so much and Blitzo hates the living after paycheck to paycheck life. 

So since Moxxie and Blitzo got pregnant about 9 days apart they plan to go on maternity leave at the same day, both got some decent money with recent clients but it didn't feel like enough for Blitzo. Blitzo was in his office cleaning it up marked on his calendar was the day they close down for maternity leave then the phone on Blitzo's desk rings which is when clients call them Blitzo wanted to ignore it but answers it anyway.

"Hello IMP" Blitzo says

"Hello so i wanted to call to get my revenge" the other demon on the line says. 

The new client had wanted revenge on his "friends"when a prank went wrong the client explained how he died from a terrible prank during summer break with his classmates and wanted them all dead he was asking to kill 14 people and he offered a really huge amount of money for the kills. Blitzo loved the sound of the money the client was willing to pay for it was too good and then it gave Blitzo an idea so he takes the offer and calls everyone to the office. 

"So what did you want us all for Sir not to be rude but can you make this meeting quick i feel like i ate a planet" Moxxie says rubbing his huge belly.

"Don't worry Moxxie you're gonna love it so i got a good call a client wants us to kill 14 people and offered us a lot of money so i took the call" Blitzo says proudly but the others were mad.

"What Blitzo why did you agree to it today's the day we go on maternity leave" Millie says 

"Look i know i know, but i took this call cuz we really need the money not just for the company but for our children as well kids suck up a lot of money you know that Millie" Blitzo says as risky it sound blitzo does have a point and Moxxie and Millie could really need the money right now. 

"So i have a safe plan on how to to this and i promise this'll be the last kill and our increase our maternity leave if it goes good is that okay Moxxie?" Blitzo says to Moxxie

"*sigh* as much as i wanna go home you do have a point sir we really need this okay but what's the plan" Moxxie says

"So Loona cuz me and Moxxie are gonna pop pretty soon i'm gonna let you on this one by that i mean you'll get to kill for the first time" Blitzo says Loona liked the idea of getting to kill this time.

So the plan was this Millie and Loona we'll do the more risky parts while Moxxie and Blitzo we'll keep there distance and shoot from afar if they can so the Client explains that his classmates are at Summer camp together so the plan was for Loona to use her human disguise to lurk the targets one by one and shoot them it was pretty simple so to be safe than sorry if anything goes wrong Loona we'll use the book to quickly get back home if they have to make an emergency retreat.

So they get the location and the list of targets with the Client having his pay ready so the assassins all head to the location and jump through the portal they were at the woods in Idaho where the Summer camp laid they lurked around the trees and look around.

"Okay everyone so you know the drill Loona put on your human face and lure them near away from the others so no one sees anybody die Moxxie you stay put with me but get your rifle ready to shoot but Millie start shooting first on top of the cabins got it" Blitzo says

"Yes Boss got it" Millie says Loona nods and turns into her human form and prepares a knife incase. Millie and Loona head out to their positions Moxxie watches in excitement but with a bit of worry. Moxxie then felt his baby kicking pretty hard he makes a soft grunt and sits on his knees.

"Moxxie are you okay?" Blitzo asks

"Yeah i'm fine just needed to sit down" Moxxie says but his voice sounded a bit gruff and i bit of pain in it. 

So far the Plan was working Loona lored three humans away from the group and Millie dropped down and stabs the humans to avoid loud noises and cause a scene it worked for the most part Loona and millie got 8 of the 14 humans Moxxie and Blitzo smile enjoying the murder scene. 

Then after about to get the next humans Loona looks up and Millie was about to jump but then the cabin she was on top of one of the wood of the roof all of a sudden slipped off Millies lost her balance and fell right in front of the human seeing Millie with the knife in her hand he runs for it and warns the other humans that a killer is here and the people make a run for it screaming.

"Oh no they must've spotted them quick Moxxie shoot them their getting away!" Blitzo commands seeing everything 

"Huh?! oh yeah sir" Moxxie wasn't paying attention but he got his rifle out and started shooting it was difficult and Moxxie kept feeling off it was hard to aim but Moxxie got to shoot two humans only about 4 monre human to go. but what they didn't notice was one human spotted Moxxie and Blitzo and he had a flare gun with him he took it and pulled the trigger in their direction panicking. Blitzo drops his gun and grabs Moxxie's arm and forcefully pulls him away it hurt but Moxxie tried to run with Blitzo.

"Sir careful don't try to run too fast ow sir" Moxxie says Blitzo slows down a bit he too couldn't run very fast he held onto his belly and Moxxie then stops and yelps making Blitzo halt as well.

"Moxxie what's going on?" Blitzo says Moxxie gripped his belly hard and pants sweating uncontrollably "Sir i-i think i'm in labor" Moxxie says

"What right now oh shit right now" Blitzo says

"Yes it hurts i can't run anymore Ahhh!" Moxxie tumbles down Blitzo grabs onto Moxxie holding him upright Moxxie leans on Blitzo for comfort. Blitzo and Moxxie walk slowly away the humans were pretty far behind but could catch up to them. Moxxie tries to remain quiet then as they walk near a clearing they see an abandoned barn it looked run down so they seek shelter there. 

There were no doors inside was just some old equipment and wagons but in a corner where a broken stable was there was some hay it seemed untouched so Blitzo decides to settle Moxie down the Hay Moxxie felt better off his feet and leans back to rest his poor sore spine he takes slower breaths and holds on to his belly.

Blitzo couldn't call Loona but was able to sent a text Loona was able to respond 

:Loona use the book to get outta here we need to retreat:

:i know but i accidently left the book at IMP we're trapped on Earth: loona replies

:WHAT COME ON WAIT CALL STOLAS HE'LL HELP: 

:YES DAD I MEAN BLITZO:

Sir are we gonna get out of here soon where's Loona and Millie *pant*" Moxxie asks

"Bad news Mox Lonna left the book on the other side but don't worry she's calling Stolas and he'll come help" Blitzo says 

'What Loona why can't you do your-AAHHHH!!!" Moxxie stops mid sentence and then his pants get wet his water now broke and contractions were closer.

"Ahhh!! oh no its almost time ugh sir this is your fault i never should've agreed to this" Moxxie says angrily and putting the blame of Blitzo.

Blitzo gets mad "Hey Moxxie i didn't know okay and i-Ahh *Gasp*"Blitzo then stops he then almost falls over he then clutches his belly feeling its really tight and then he feels his pants getting wet too both Blitzo and Moxxie gasp.

"Oh great now you too this is preposterous, oh crumbs Ahh this hurts" Moxxie says Blitzo takes a quick breath "Ugh Moxxie all you do is complain why does something bad happen when i try to do a good deed?" Blitzo says suddenly Moxxie tilts his head.

"What good dead what are you talking about our lives and our children's lives are in danger how is this a good deed?!" Moxxie yells 

"Because!...well because....ugh. because i was doing this for the money?" Blitzo says 

"Really just for the money are you that crazy for money?" Moxxie says panting

"No..i agreed cuz i wanted to gift all the money to you and Millie" Blitzo explains as he lays down next to Moxxie.

"What" Moxxie says voice getting weak

"Look when i came to your apartment i didn't like how poorly made the nursery looked i felt bad cuz in my case, i have money thanks to Stolas but you and Millie aren't so lucky, i know i'm a shitty boss but i took this last job to get the money to surprise you, you needed it more than me i'm sorry were in this mess i just wanted yo to get good money and also like me think i'm the world's best boss" Blitzo explains then he pants and hides his face ashamed and then he tears up.

Blitzo then feels a hand on his shoulder he moves his hands out of the way to look Moxxie was smiling warmly.

"You were really doing this for me and Millie?" Moxxie says 

"Of course i was i wanted you to be happy too agreeing to b knocked up was so much for you and you deserved better that's why i wanted to take the job." Blitzo says

"Even though i'm in so much pain but your heart's in the right place Sir i forgive you" Moxxie says Blitzo smiles back and the two share a hug Moxxie then shivers and grips onto Blitzo's shoulders

"AHH! Sir its coming" moxxie could feel pressure building up lower and lower to his belly.

"What right now are you sure can i take off your pants?" Blitzo say Moxxie nods while panting and Blitzo removes Moxxie's soaked pants and boxers Blitzo decides to remove his as well Moxxie lays on his back and spreads his legs Moxxie wasn't lying Blitzo checked Moxxie's dilation he was 9 centimeters and the head was really close Moxxie yells again blitzo feeling bad for Moxxie especially he can feel his own contractions getting close as well. 

"Your about fully dilated just wait a bit longer Moxxie it'll be okay" Blitzo says as he helps Moxxie sit up a bit to get comfortable Moxxie could only nod he was pale and his hair was soaked from sweating, after about 5 minutes Moxxie was finally fully dilated.

"You ready Mox?" Blitzo asks Moxxie nods and Blitzo tells him to push, Moxxie listens and does so, this goes on for about 10 minutes the head was now emerging Moxxie screamed Blitzo did his best and took a gently hold of the babies head "I got the head Mox keep pushing" Blitzo says and then the shoulders came next and then the baby slid right out Moxxie felt all the pressure building up and then a release he pants and gasps opening his eyes when he hears a faint cough and a whimpering.

Moxxie looks up Blitzo was smiling warmly holding up in his hands was Moxxie's new baby a small little Imp.

"Moxxie its a boy" Blitzo announces voice full of joy Moxxie pants slowly and smiles and Blitzo hands over the baby to the new father.

"Oh Sir he's perfect he's got my hair and Millie's horns" Moxxie says voice sore from screaming. The sweet moment didn't last Blitzo then felt his contractions getting closer too he gasps and grunts holding his belly in pain.

"Is yours coming too?" Moxxie says

"Ugh i'm not sure one sec" Blitzo then gets on all fours and uses one of his hands to check his own dilation he was only 6 centimeters not quite time yet. 

"No but pretty soon i'm okay for now let's just rest and enjoy this moment" Blitzo says 

Hours pass because Moxxie was the one carrying he was also lactating he breastfeeds his newborn son as Blitzo lays down next to Moxxie breathing deep as Moxxie pats Blitzo's back as he labors. it was about 1 AM and Blitzo starts wailing in pain. 

Moxxie sets down his newborn next to him to help out Blitzo "Sir can i check this time?" Moxxie asks 

"Yes go ahead AHH!" Blitzo was on his side Moxxie gets to his legs and lifts one up and rests it on his shoulder to keep it up checking Blitzo's dilation he was fully dilated and the head was right there. 

"Your good to go Sir ready?" Moxxie says Blitzo was scared but nods and pushes gripping onto the Hay but something seemed off Blitzo was able to push the head out but the shoulders were a bit stuck.

"Sir stop i need to help out the shoulders!" Moxxie says Blitzo couldn't hold it in.

"I can't it burns so much i'm getting teared up!!" Blitzo yells then screeches when Moxxie had to get his fingers in and force out one shoulder. "Easy Sir its okay, i got one shoulder out keep going almost there" Moxxie says Blitzo was tired but used as much strength as he needed he took a deep long breath wrapped his tail around Moxxie's own tail and then screams while putting as much effort as he can to push hard it works the next shoulder came out and rest slid out fast. 

After feeling that pressure Blitzo breathed loud and hard shaking and soaked in sweat. He then hears a faint cry and lifts his head up to look he then moves his leg down off Moxxie's shoulder to get a better look he sees his child in Moxxie's arms Moxxie was smiling and had tears in his eyes Moxxie then leans down to place the baby next to Blitzo, Blitzo gets a good look at his baby it had small curved horns when Blitzo placed his hand on the babies chest he didn't feel skin he felt down feathers they were soft and warm, and had tail feathers instead of a long boney tail like Blitzo's. 

"Congrats Sir its a girl" Moxxie says as he lays down bring his own baby to join next to Blitzo's, Blitzo smiles another daughter Blitzo smiles and enjoys the sweet moment.

"Blitzy!! its Stolas where are you!" a voice in the distance outside the barn then another voice can be heard.

"Moxxie!! Blitzo!!" called out Millie

"Dad!!" Loona calls too everyone was here.

"its okay were all in the barn!!" Blitzo calls out as loud as he could.

Stolas, Millie and Loona ran inside the barn and find Moxxie and Blitzo but as they get close they see the new arrivals. 

"Hehe surprise" Moxxie says 

Everyone all awe and eyes lit up Millie goes to Moxxie and Stolas goes to Blitzo Loona stayed still watching everything. 

" Oh Moxxie are you okay?" millie asks "Yeah i'm fine just tired" "Me too were both okay" Blitzo says

"Oh Blitzy we have a girl" Stolas says

"Oh and Millie we have a son" Moxxie explains.

Later on everyone open the portal and head back home lucky for them Loona and Millie took care of the last humans and got the money, Millie and Moxxie settled in back at home with their new son, Blitzo was resting at the Palace with his new daughter enjoying the full moon with Stolas Loona and Octavia got to meet their new baby sister and promise to take good care of her all were happy with the new arrival and Blito felt loved for the first time in god knows when. 

About a week later Blitzo got a secret call with Moxxie even though Moxxie knows the surprise Millie sill doesn't so Blitzo arrives at their apartment with a small box with a bow on top. He meets with the couple and knocks on their door Millie answers it.

"Oh blitzo what are you doing here?" Millie asks in confusion

"Hey Millie just wanted to make a quick visit and i got you and Moxxie a little something." he says showing the box Millie lets Blitzo in and Moxxie is in the living room with their son.

"Oh sir glad to see ya" Moxxie says

"So look i know that day was insane and well to Millie i'm sorry you missed the birth so i know i can't make that up but i hoped this can help you a bit" Blitzo says giving Millie the box. 

"Oh Blitzo thank you well i was a bit sad but i'm just happy both my love and our son are okay in the end as well as you Blitzo" Millie then opens the box surprised with what's inside it was all the money the last client payed for.

"*gasp* Blitzo is this all the money?" Millie asks in shock.

"Yes it was well a surprise you you Moxxie already found out that was why i wanted to take that job i felt a bit bad that you don't have a lot of money so i thought this can help with the nursery and maybe get a brand new crib for your son." Blitzo explains.

"Oh boss i..thank you" Millie says as she hugs Blitzo,

"Me too Sir you really are a good boss" Moxxie says Blitzo smiles he wanted to hear that for so long. 

"Yeah and you are my best employees" Blitzo says Moxxie then joins in the hug and leans onto Blitzo the three share a group hug in the warm morning.


End file.
